


Interstellar

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, canon can go fuck itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Just as Abbie and Ichabod start to move their bond in a new direction, they suddenly find themselves in the midst of the next tribulation... by competing in an interplanetary contest which determines the fate of the planet.  Can they sort out what their feelings are while the fate of the earth and several other planets is at stake?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple bedshare fic... but then my muses were like "But what if at the end they get abducted by aliens."

Abbie’s eyes popped open as she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. They were in day three of five in investigating a little bed and breakfast, to see what was behind the mysterious on goings for the past few months. By mysterious, she meant cows being turned inside out. The little bed and breakfast was on farm on the outskirts of town.

When three cows turned up--including Mr. Boudaine’s prized heifer, Clementine--the farmer’s wife had hunted Abbie down and sobbed for help. The downside had been it was a busy time of year so there had only been one cozy room with one cozy queen size bed in the b&b available. Sure they could have taken turns sleeping in the room, with the other staying home. But if something had happened, they knew they would be kicking themselves for all eternity.

Which brought Abbie to her current predicament…

Crane was huddled up to her back and he was sporting something that could easily be mistaken for a kickstand in his boxer briefs. Actually, it felt more like it was a baseball bat. Abbie nudged him with her elbow. “Crane… get that thing away from me,” she spouted gruffly.

He stammered an apology and rolled over, onto his stomach. When he gave a muffled groan, Abbie looked over to see he was face down in his pillow, arms pressing his pillow around his face.

Abbie tapped on his shoulder, he lifted his head and looked positively forlorn. “You all right?

“Rest assured all is well, Lieutenant,” Crane said weakly.

“You don't sound all right,” Abbie commented as he placed his face back in the pillow and his white knuckled fingers gripped the pillow.

He lifted his head again. “It shall go away soon enough,” he sighed.

“If you need to go take a cold shower… I have ear plugs and can pretend I don't know what you're doing in there,” Abbie offered.

Crane’s eyes widened and his face flush. “I shall have you know I will not sink to such depravity as to take myself in hand and…”

Abbie laughed hard. “It’s not depraved. It's natural. Unless you think I'm depraved?”

Crane blinked at her in confusion. “Why would I think you depraved?”

Abbie smirked. “Because I've given myself pleasure.” She laughed when his hips thrust against the mattress. “Like I said… I have ear plugs if you want to use the shower.”

His face flushed. “Absolutely not.”

  
#  


_Two hours later_...

Abbie awoke to the sound of Crane softly sobbing into his pillow. She reached over and gently touched his shoulder. “It still hasn't gone away, has it?”

“No,” was the muffled response. He lifted his head. “And it's all because you put the thought of your self-pleasuring in my head.”

Abbie wasn't gonna lie. That suddenly made that spot between her legs clench and feel damp. Not her self-pleasuring. But Crane thinking about her self-pleasuring. And it keeping him in his current predicament. That only served to get her into her own predicament. Which would be her argument for what came from her mouth next.

“Okay… so no masturbation, huh?” Abbie asked. “What about if a friend were to um… help you out?” Crane blinked at her again. “I help you, you can help me. Cause, I'm sorry, now I'm feeling some type of way too.”

Crane stammered for a moment. “I would never ask for you to…”

“You're not asking. I'm offering and I'm also giving you permission to help me out if you want,” Abbie interrupted. She closed her eyes and held a breath until she felt Crane’s fingers gingerly touch her thigh. “What…”

“Ladies first, Lieutenant,” Crane murmured.

She managed to only breathe a soft “Oh” before he hooked a finger around the crotch of her panties and yanked them down her thighs. A much more delightfully surprised “Oh!” left her lips when his fingers slipped into her folds and found the long ignored button of pleasure hidden there.

Abbie couldn't count the times she had this very fantasy. Well, sans inside out bovine but still, having to share a bed and it leading to something fun… she had thought about numerous times.

Crane tossed back the bedcovers and shifted onto his side to watch her face as his fingers delicately explored the many ways to make her gasp, moan, and grab his arm with her small hands. She could feel his hard length pressed against her leg and reached down to grope him when two of his fingers slipped into her.

It was his turn to moan softly as she traced the shape of him through his boxer briefs--one of the few modern things he admitted to enjoying--with her palm. Abbie watched his pupils dilate as he focused on pleasuring her.

As his fingers steadily thrust in and out of her, his thumb ghosted circles around her clit. Abbie grasped his cock tightly as she threw her head back, thighs trembling, and came with a needy sob.

It felt like seven forevers had passed since a guy had achieved such a feat. When Abbie opened her eyes, the two fingers that had been inside her were at Crane’s lips. He inhaled deeply then gave a ragged sigh. “Abbie…” he moaned. His own eyes fluttered open and met hers. “May I taste you?”

At that moment Abbie wanted to shout, “Oh Hell yes” but she caught herself and reigned herself to a gentle, “You can do whatever you want.”

When she gave her consent, she had thought maybe he would suck his fingers clean and she would be treated to that low, sexy groan he made when eating something he liked. But no, he drew her panties the rest of the way down and then tossed them over his shoulder to a destination unknown. He then went straight to the source of his craving.

Abbie knew she was in trouble when she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes just moments before his head dropped between her legs. His tongue probed and curled inside of her. His eyes rolled back and he made _that_ sound… the low, deep groan he reserved for discovering a delicious treat.

Crane watched her face as his tongue laved attention on her clit, swirling around it and delicately flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Abbie’s eyes fluttered closed and her hands drifted under her sleep shirt to cope her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. She felt his hands press her thighs further apart and he feasted upon her greedily, until she was coming again, even harder than the last time.

Her eyes cracked open as he lifted his head, watching her reaction with curiosity. “Lieutenant…” he said softly. “I…”

“You better not be trying to apologize,” Abbie muttered, still trying to catch her breath. Judging by his reaction, that was precisely what he had been about to do. “That felt… so damn good. Even better than I imagined it.”

His eyes glimmered with delight. “You've thought about my doing such things to you before?” he asked. Abbie nodded lightly. His face roamed over her body. “I, too, have had such thoughts. But I feared you would take offense at such impurities… such… depravity…”

“There you go with that word again…” Abbie drew her bottom lip between her teeth to hide a grin. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply, then flipped him onto his back. She barely parted their lips and murmured, “Your idea of depraved seems a bit dated… How about we bring you up to date?”

Ichabod shifted beneath her and smirked as Abbie reached into his boxer briefs and freed him from the satiny material. “An education I dearly anticipate, Lieuten--Oh Good Lord…”

Abbie hissed softly as she sank down on his cock. He was thick and hard… so damn hard… and hot. “Fuck,” Abbie ground out as she rotated her hips, pushing him deeper until it she was filled with him.

When she dared to look at him, Ichabod’s eyes were rolled back and his mouth hung open. “This,” Abbie groaned. “Not depraved…”

Ichabod made a soft strangled sound as she slid up his length then slowly back down again. His hands grasped her hips tightly and he thrust up as she slid down. “Abbie…” he groaned.

Abbie placed her hands over his. “Ichabod…” she whispered. She bounced up and down and ground down against him until every inch of him was buried inside of her. Her walls clenched around his cock and she felt him twitch inside of her. 

She moved her hands to his chest, still covered by the t-shirt he had worn to bed. Abbie curled her fingers into the material and resumed riding him, moaning and squealing each time he hit just the right spot.

“Abbie… I'm… Abigail… I am…”

She knew what he was going to say, “Do it,” she groaned. “Come for me, baby.”

Abbie yelped when she suddenly found herself staring up at the ceiling. Ichabod leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss and he thrust against her over and over again. She grasped handfuls of his hair and let out a soft groan each time he hit just the right spot.

It wasn't long before she was shivering and shuddering in the throes of another orgasm. Ichabod buried his face in the curve of Abbie’s neck to muffle a groan and his arms tightened around her as he drove in deep and came.

He continued to hold on to her until he was completely spent and collapsed upon her for a brief moment before moving to lay beside her. Abbie blinked up at the ceiling and breathlessly muttered, “Wow.”

Abbie looked.over at Ichabod and grinned at the adoring look he had pinned on her. She laughed and put her hand over his face. “Don’t look at me like that,” she managed to giggle then rolled onto her side so she could distract him with soft kisses. He pulled her close to return the kisses and then they fell away from each other still giggling at the turn of events.

They were still trying catch their breaths when a soft blue light filled the sky. Both looked at each other, then at the window, and back at each other. They leapt from the bed, grabbing whatever they could first--Abbie making sure to grab her gun just in case as she yanked her panties back on--and dashing from the b&b while trying to straighten what few clothes they were still wearing.

Abbie paused long enough to button and zip her jeans before leaping off the porch and running across the open fields toward the source of the blue light. Ichabod was several lengths ahead of her, coat flapping around bare legs and feet.

Never let it be said the Witnesses did not take their task to heart. Abbie couldn't think of many people that would race, half naked, across a field to confront what looked like a flying saucer as two cows floated upward in the beam of light.

Abbie cocked her gun and shot a few rounds at the open space in the bottom of the saucer. The cows were immediately lowered delicately to the ground. 

“Oh damn…” Abbie intoned as the beam moved across the ground toward her and Ichabod. She started walking backwards and fired off two more rounds even though she knew it would be futile. Ichabod instantly picked her up, put her over his shoulder and started running for the nearest shelter. Abbie fired a couple more rounds at the flying saucer.

Just as they were reaching the barn, it felt like they were being snatched into the air. Abbie’s gun clicked as she ran out of ammo. 

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That drunk feeling after being abducted...

When Abbie regained consciousness she was aware of blurry vision and a ringing in her ears. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed onto her hands and knees. A wave of nausea washed over her but she swallowed it down and focused on the blurs she thought were her hands. The ringing in her ears slowly faded and she became aware of a soft muffled voice.

Abbie lifted her head as her vision cleared. There was a person… thing kneeling in front of her. Looked like a woman but her skin was dark purple and faint blue stripes covered her skin. She wore heavy robes and offered a four fingered hand to Abbie as she spoke softly. Abbie’s eyes widened and she scrambled backwards until her back hit cool metal.

She looked around frantically. Ichabod was behind the _thing_ , struggling to roll onto his side. “Abbie…” he croaked, one hand reaching around blindly.

Abbie’s eyes fell to something that looked grabable and heavy. She lunged for it and picked it up. She held the heavy metal rod like a sword and pointed it at the creature. “Back off right now,” she snapped. “Get away from him.”

The creature peered at her with vivid green eyes and tilted its head. It spoke again but Abbie couldn’t understand what it said. Abbie scooted toward Ichabod, keeping her guard up toward the creature as she moved. The creature watched her with what she could only assume was curiosity as she knelt down next to him and set down the metal rod to take his face in her hands.

“Ichabod?” Abbie called softly, patting his cheeks. 

He blinked up at her and she watched his eyes focus in on her. “Lieutenant… Abbie?” he murmured softly, putting a hand over hers to nuzzle his cheek into her palm.

The creature stood. Abbie quickly grabbed up the metal rod and held it up again. Ichabod slowly sat up and moved to her side. “What in the world…” Ichabod said quietly, putting an arm in front of Abbie to position himself between her and the creature. “Are you well, Lieutenant?”

“Good,” Abbie clipped. “You?”

“Fair enough,” he responded.

The creature tilted its head then spoke loudly. A voice sounded over the air, deep and soft. 

Ichabod looked around and grabbed a second metal rod that was close by. They both whirled around as they heard a sound behind them. A door of some kind had opened and a second creature walked in, with a tray in its hands. It set the tray down in front of them and took several steps back. It looked like there was a small pitcher of water and two cups on the tray, but neither of the Witnesses was absolutely sure and neither wanted to make the move toward it to find out.

The second creature waved its hands toward the tray, speaking softly, then moved its hand toward its mouth. Abbie and Ichabod shared a look. “I think they want us to drink,” Abbie said carefully.

“They do not seem to want to do us harm,” Ichabod commented. “Perhaps it is safe?” 

Abbie nodded gently. “Maybe… Do we want to find out?”

“I shall partake first,” Ichabod suggested and Abbie looked at him as her heart leapt into her throat. “Just to be certain. With the belief it is safe.”

Ichabod set down his rod and crawled over to the tray, looking between the two creatures cautiously as he filled the two cups. He picked one of the cups up and sniffed at it lightly. The two creatures exchanged words, eyeing them with amusement on their tones. Ichabod dipped his finger into the liquid. “It’s moderately thicker than water,” he commented. “No discernible scent.” He touched his finger to his tongue, his eyebrows raised with interest. He took a drink.

Abbie held her breath as he drained the cup then waited. After a moment he filled the cup again and offered it to Abbie. She stared at it a second before taking it from him and drinking.

He was right, it was a bit thicker--almost like drinking syrup--and she could tell why he had drank it so eagerly after tasting. It was sweet with a hint of lemony flavour. Abbie watched the second figure move around the room to join the other, this one was similar in appearance but wore a knee length tunic fastened by a cord around the waist, its lavender hair was done in an intricate twists and braids that trailed down its back.

Abbie’s hand moved to the metal rod as Ichabod poured both the glasses full and handed her one. They both emptied their cups once again. Both of the creatures tittered softly. Abbie glanced at the door, which was still open. “On the count of three… we make a run for it,” Abbie said lowly so that only Ichabod could hear. He nodded gently and set the cups back upon the tray.

They both slowly clamoured to their feet. “Three,” Abbie snapped and they both dashed for the door. 

“Close reception bay 2!” 

The metal door snapped shut. Abbie and Ichabod leaned against it then looked at each other before turning to face the creatures, which the robed one was tentatively approaching. The other moved toward a screen and various symbols and strange writing scrolled across the screen as it typed. “We mean you no harm,” the one in the heavy robes said gently. It tapped its chest with its four fingers. “Dotezu. Do you understand?”

Both of the Witnesses mouths dropped open and they looked at each other. Abbie eyed the creature speculatively. “How… how are you speaking English?” 

As it crept closer, it was obvious it stood a good foot taller than Ichabod and it knelt down to be closer to Abbie’s level. The creature smiled, reveling luminous pale blue teeth. “The neurotranslators in the water must be working, which means you are a sentient species. Do you understand what a neurotranslator is? Is that within your comprehension?”

Abbie scowled and looked at Ichabod. Was this thing suggesting what she thought they were? “Something… in the… water,” Ichabod said slowly. “It… permits us to understand you and for you to understand us?”

The creature nodded. “Yes,” it said excitedly. “I am Dotezu, captain of this ship. I was curious when one of my crew said you had attempted to attack and save the delicate creatures.” It looked back at the other. “And this is my science officer Mala. Does your kind give names?” Both Ichabod and Abbie nodded slowly. “What may I call you?”

Abbie glanced up at Ichabod then at Dotezu. “Abbie… My name is Abbie Mills. And… this is my partner, Ichabod Crane.” Ichabod inclined his head politely.

“Delightful,” Dotezu said. “Are your kind… warriors?” 

Mala walked over, eyeing them curiously. “I think they may be called… humans, Captain. There’s not much about them in the databanks and what we do have may be dated… I’m collecting data from one of their satellites and transferring it to the game agency.”

Dotezu looked over their shoulder curiously. “Satellites? They have that kind of technology but we were unaware of their existence?” 

Mala shrugged. “The technology is rudimentary… our systems were able to connect but does not recognize it other than to assist the ship in evading them.” They eyed both Ichabod and Abbie for a moment. “By the way, Dotezu, we are approaching the outer circle, we should get them to the guest accommodations before entering hyperspace. We don’t want to have a repeat of what happened to the delicate creatures.”

Both of the aliens shuddered with disgust.

“Actually, if you put us back where you found us, that would be great,” Abbie commented.

Dotezu shook their head. “We cannot do that. Not yet anyway. Not since The Commission is now aware of you. They will be expecting champions from your world at The Games.”

“Your planet meets the minimal criteria,” Mala said, sadness on their tone. “Sentient, intelligent life, and a population of at least 2 billion.” They nodded toward the door. “Captain…”

Dotezu nodded firmly. “Come, let us show you to your accommodations during the trip to The Commission.”

Mala and Dotezu made their way to the bay door and it slid open. Ichabod held his elbow out for Abbie to take and she slipped her hand into the crook. It wasn’t until they were in a long, brightly lit corridor that Abbie realized they were still very much half naked but Ichabod was still walking with his head held high like a gentleman in the highest regard. She couldn’t manage to hide a laugh despite their situation.

“Um… Dotezu… Mala…” Abbie started. The two stopped and looked down at Abbie.

“Yes, Abbie Mills?” Dotezu asked.

Abbie blinked in confusion. “Oh, um… you can just call me Abbie… But… is there anywhere to get some clothes for myself and Crane?”

Mala cocked their head. “This is not your normal fare?” they asked.

Ichabod startled and immediately removed his coat. “Forgive me, Lieutenant…” he said, draping the coat over her shoulders. “I neglected to realize we are both rather _exposed_.”

Abbie took the coat off and pushed it back into his hands. “Crane… I’m not leaving you in just your underwear. I’ll be fine.” She looked back at Mala. “No… we’re usually more… covered. But we were… in bed when you showed up to steal the cows.”

“The Commission will provide you with wardrobing,” Dotezu replied, eyes twinkling with amusement. “I will send the tailors to your quarters as soon as we get you settled in. What is this word… ‘Lieutenant’? And why is Abbie Mills only called ‘Abbie’ yet Ichabod Crane is called ‘Crane’?”

Both Abbie and Ichabod’s faces suddenly felt warm and they cast a glance at each other. Ichabod made a small sound before speaking. “The Lieutenant and I have many queries of our own… perhaps… once we are properly attired… we may…” He looked at Abbie questioningly.

“We can… sit down and answer each other’s questions,” Abbie finished.

Dotezu and Mala shared a look, grinning. “This is acceptable. I look forward to it,” Dotezu responded and swept their hand toward a door. “Your quarters during our journey.” The door slid open.

Neither was certain what they had imagined the quarters of an alien ship would have looked like--maybe a bit utilitarian minimalist. Instead what greeted them was a cosy looking suite complete with heavy drapes over a large portal window, a simulated fire in the fireplace, and plush furniture. With eyes wide in wonder, Abbie went through one of the doors to find a small wash room with a huge tub to soak in. The next door was an equally posh bedroom with a sturdy looking bunk bed.

“I call the bottom bunk!” Abbie chimed and bound over to jump onto the lower, much larger, bed. She almost immediately sank right into the mattress and flopped onto her back. After a moment the bed felt warmer and seemed to hug her every dip and curve, cradling her. “I think me and this bed are going to get along just fine.”

“I will send the tailors down shortly and will prepare a small meeting place for once you are done,” Dotezu said with a delicate bob of their head. 

As soon as the main door slid closed, Abbie looked at Ichabod hovering in the doorway of the bedroom. She sat up as his finger fidgeted at his side. He was uncomfortable, she could tell. Considering he was literally wearing his satin boxer briefs and his coat, she could understand why.

Abbie patted the bed next to her. His eyes lit up and he hurried over to sit next to her. Ichabod drew her hand into his and enveloped her hand in both of his. “Lieutenant,” he said gently. “Before we were interrupted… I wished to let you know that my intentions toward you and our action prior to our abdu--”

Abbie put a finger to his lips. “That's not important right now, Crane,” she said quietly then looked around cautiously. “The important thing is to find out how to get off this ship and get home.”

“But you just…” he sputtered. “You insinuated you wished to comply.”

“Do you really want to stick around and find out what these ‘Games’ are, Crane?” Abbie asked. “I don't know what they are but I don't like the sound of them. Dotezu and Mala made it sound like they were not fun at all.”

“What do you suggest?” Ichabod asked.

“I suggest, after we get done talking to Dotezu, we find a way to escape and go home,” Abbie replied. 

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Lieutenant,” Ichabod said. “But we are… in space so that would complicate things as we do not know how to fly a spaceship or which way home is.”

Abbie drew her bottom lip between her teeth. Damn. She hated when he had a perfectly valid point. “Okay. Dotezu seems reasonable. Maybe we can convince them to take us home. Maybe we can make them change their mind.”

She leaned her head on Ichabod’s shoulder and sighed. “I wonder if this counts as one of the tribulations or if it’s just one of those weird, in between, deals…” she wondered aloud, hoping to distract Ichabod from the subject he had been trying to breach moments ago, until the tailors arrived.

His cheek pressed to the top of her head and he squeezed her fingers gently. “Whatever the case may be, Lieutenant. Rest assured, I will remain at your side for as long as you shall have me.”

A smile quirked the corners of Abbie’s lips. “I guess I’ll keep you for a minute or two.” 

She felt Ichabod puff up slightly. Part of her wondered if she should have chosen her response more carefully considering she knew he kept his heart in his hands. She was sitting there thinking her response meant they were dating. Whereas she suspected he was already wondering what kind of efforts it would take to restore his ancestral home in Scotland to raise their twelve kids and 27 grand children.

But she knew he wouldn't dare say anything further simply because he knew her that well. And she liked that he knew her that well. A few moments later she lifted her head when she heard the entry door slide open.

“Hello, anyone home?” a kindly, but dulcet voice called.

Abbie stood and walked to the bedroom door, Crane following silently behind her. Her eyes widened at the figure that greeted them. It was a tall and angular lifeform with golden, cat-like eyes in a polished suit, sans coat. Something akin to slenderman meets a needle meets an old-time gangster. It was covered with a soft-looking, light brown fur, no discernable mouth, and had dainty but nimble looking fingers--five of them on each of its four hands.

“I was sent by My Ladies Captain Dotezu and Mala,” the kindly voice said. The eyes roamed over both Abbie and Ichabod curiously, it must have noticed their confusion because it quickly added, “Telepathy, my dear.” It bowed politely. “Sir Que’edal Naze, of Minona, official tailor for this century’s Games. How may I be of service?”

“Um… we need… ah… clothes?” Abbie said carefully.

“Is it proper to fit you both in the same room or, will the gentleman need to leave the room?” Sir Que’edal asked.

For probably the millionth time that day, Abbie and Ichabod shared a glance. They then looked away with their faces feeling warm. “He can… stay if he wants…” Abbie muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Que’edal nodded slightly. “If you have not already done so, I ask that you please bathe yourselves and return.”

Abbie nodded and held out her hand toward Ichabod. “C’mon Crane.”

His brows arched as he took her hand. She had to look away when he got that dreamy look in his eyes as she tugged him along behind her, into the wash room. The tub looked just as pristine as it had earlier except a gentle steam was rising from the surface. Ichabod watched Abbie, awed, as she wriggled out of her jeans and panties then removed her thin sleep cami.

Ichabod’s eyes widened as she picked up her discarded clothing and looked around. Her eyes lit up as she walked over to a little nook and placed her things in a small basket. When Abbie looked back at him, all she could think was, _that is what enthralled looks like_. 

She carefully tucked her hair into a bun, praying she could find something to use as a scarf later at bedtime. Or that hopefully they would be back home. But that was mostly wishful thinking, she knew. 

Abbie perused the various shelves and found something she hoped was soap and a small, soft, scrubbing cloth. She couldn't hold back the deep moan that escaped as she stepped into the water.

“You going to join me, or not?” Abbie asked with a wicked gleam in her dark eyes.

Ichabod shook his head to clear it and within seconds he had followed her examples and was slipping into the warm water as well. “Oh… this is very nice indeed.”

It was deep enough that the water barely touched the bottom of her breasts when she reached the deepest edge. She watched as Ichabod dunked himself beneath the surface. When he emerged again, she was waiting and draped her arms over his shoulders, then planted a quick kiss on his lips. He grasped her hips gently and held her closer.

Abbie laughed and put her hand over his face. “Don’t look at me like that.” _God_. She wasn’t used to this. Guys never looked at her like she was the sun, moon, stars, and the air they breathed. But he had been giving her that look for the longest time anyway, to the point she tried to stop looking his way when she knew he was giving her the look.

Ichabod swooped in and caught her lips in another kiss, soft and chaste, as if gauging her reaction. When her fingers went to his hair, he hugged her closer and deepened the kiss, languidly exploring as though they had all the time in the world--erm, universe--at their disposal and didn’t have a tailor wanting to fit them for a wardrobe outside.

As if beckoned, there was a brisk knock at the door. “The bath was set to sanitize so you should be thoroughly clean after a quick douse,” Que’edal huffed. “I _would_ like to be done before my next rest cycle.”

Abbie chuckled and rested her forehead against Ichabod’s. “You go first. I’m gonna test out this weird alien bath that apparently cleans a person in less than two minutes.” Ichabod looked torn for a moment. “Go. I’ll be out in a minute.” Besides, she was pretty sure if he stayed much longer it would defeat the purpose of the bath.

She watched with interest as Ichabod, with a wickedly smug smirk on his lips, took leave of the bath and returned to the common area of the suite. As soon as the door of the wash room closed, Abbie bit her bottom lip and edged around the side of the bath to see if there was some kind of setting that could turn this thing into a jacuzzi. 

She located a series of buttons and watched as the strange alien buttons turned to English. Abbie reached over to press the one that looked like it would start some jets. That’s when she noticed the stream of water whirling between her fingers and around her hand like it was eagerly tasking itself with making sure every centimeter of her was clean.

Abbie humphed with interest. “Cool. Now let’s see if y’all can keep up the good work while making bubbles.” She pushed the button and laughed when the jets started. And for the first time in a long while, Abbie let herself unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I keep hearing Tim Gunn's voice when I have Que'edal speaking >_>


End file.
